Dreams Come True
by Princess Yuy
Summary: A romance fic...with unusual main characters! Mina, my character, meets Seto Kaiba, and they fall in love. However, Mina harbors several secrets behind her innocent eyes...On MM.org with 70 reviews!! D: I don't ownw Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter One: The Girl

Chapter One: The Girl  
"Hey, you, shrimp!! Yeah, you! Can you fight, you little brainiac? I'm gonna get you for the way you embarrassed me at that chess tournament!" The tall teenager curled his fingers into a fist, aiming for Mokuba Kaiba's face with careful precision, pulling his arm back. The first hit Mokuba dodged, and the second too, and even the third and fourth afterwards. But then he was in a tight spot-pressed into a corner as the bully snickered and pulled back for another hit. Mokuba closed his eyes.. And then, instead of blinding pain, there came a slight whooshing of wind, and a dull crack and thud, then silence. The young gaming genius opened his eyes slowly, expecting to receive a punch in the nose. "Oh, are you ok?" A teenage girl was crouching lightly on the balls of her feet, smiling at him. "I got here just in time, I guess." Mokuba just stared. She was extraordinarily pretty, with long bangs that fell in her crystal blue eyes, and two long bangs that framed her face, going all the way to her knees. Two gold tubes in bound them both around their middles. The rest of her hair, however, was only mid-upper arm length.She was dressed in a short plaid skirt and a white blouse, and she wore a small golden ring on a chain around her neck, which bore the millennium eye symbol, though Mokuba didn't exactly see it just then. "Uh, yeah, I'm ok." He managed after a while, still wondering who hit who. "Good!" She was very cheerful. "Want me to walk you home? This guy's buddies may be out for you too. You're Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother, aren't you?" Mokuba nodded slightly, to answer both questions. "Sure!" He liked her. "What's your name?" The girl raised an eyebrow, then lowered it again and smiled with her teeth. "Mina. Mina Koshikawa." She stood, put both straps of her backpack over her shoulders, and offered him a hand. She wore no jewelry besides the necklace. Mokuba grinned and stood too, grabbing his stuff and putting a hand in hers. "It's not that far from here," he said. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Boy

Chapter Two: The Boy  
  
Seto Kaiba looked out of his office window casually, watching the two figures walk along the sidewalk. One was Mokuba, he was sure, and the other.who was she? She was pretty-he had seen her before, at the high school. Mina.Mina Koshikawa. That was it. Kaiba smiled despite himself. "Nice of her to walk Mokuba home. Probably thinks getting in close with the Kaibas will bring her fame." He swept the curtain back into place and briskly walked to the door, turned off the light, and walked downstairs. Mokuba was down there talking to Mina already. "And this is our living room-" Mina had a faintly amused smile on her face, and she followed him around as he gave her a tour of the mansion's first floor, nodding seriously when he asked her opinion. Kaiba found himself liking her, for the way she treated his brother with such obvious respect. His eyes narrowed as Mokuba invited her to sit, and she did, perching lightly on the large leather couch. She looked up and her eyes caught Kaiba's, and she smiled. "Hey Seto!" Came the unhesitant greeting, and Kaiba forced a smile out of himself. "Hello, Mina. What brings you to our company?" Mina was about to answer, but Mokuba jumped up and down. "Big brother! Big brother! There was this guy, who was really jealous because he sucks at chess and I don't, and he was going to hit me, but then Mina ran in and punched him! Isn't she cool????" The boy beamed at his older sibling. Kaiba looked surprised. "She hit him?" He looked to Mina, eyes narrowing in cold indifference. "Why?" Mina looked a little taken aback, and her seemingly cheerful attitude was gone. "Um, well, if you were there, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Jeez, what is his problem??? She thought to herself, eyes narrowing to the same degree as his. Kaiba digested this for a moment, and then gave in. ".Thank you." He said grudgingly, sighing. "Sorry for my rudeness-you can't be too careful." Mina knew he didn't mean it. "How can I ever repay you.?" He said this with his eyes boring into hers. She raised her chin and straightened. "I heard you're a good duelist." Kaiba smirked. "Yes, and you're good at changing subjects." "Thank you, sir." Her smile was taunting. "I don't want repayment. I want to duel the famous Seto Kaiba." She grinned again and held up a thick deck of Duel Monster Cards. "And I'll win too." "That's what the last defeated opponent said. But-if you insist." He left the room and returned a moment later with his duel disk briefcase. "There's space in the yard." With that, he swept out of the room, leaving Mokuba to guide Mina to the back of the large house. "Did someone put knives in his bed or something? He's grumpy." Mina whispered to Mokuba behind Kaiba's retreating back, looking faintly astonished. "Don't worry about him." Mokuba whispered back, eyes wide. "He's had it rough." Mina gave him a questioning look but he just led her on through the house. Family matters need not be discussed. Not yet, atleast. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Duel

Chapter Three: The Duel  
  
Mina settled her deck in the main slot of the disk on her wrist. The lifepoints set themselves to 2000 automatically. She grinned. "Time to duel!" They both called at the same time. "Ladies first." Kaiba said easily, looking at his hand. He had two Blue Eyes in his hand right then-all he had to do was pull a third and a Polymerization card. Not bad for first hand. "Exactly." Stated Mina simply, blinking at her hand. Verrry nice. Kaiba got the point almost immediately. "Oh, very funny." He set a card on his disk and threw it.  
  
Thirty minutes later: Mina yawned and demolished the last of Kaiba's forces, smiling brightly. "I win!" Kaiba looked shocked beyond belief. "H.How.How did you...?" He looked up at her through critical eyes. Mina's innocent eyes went wide. "Oh-um... Don't worry, it's not like it was an official duel even, and, we weren't playing for starchips, so, uh." She trailed off, staring at the card in her hand. Kaiba stiffened his stance slightly, and shrugged. "Nice game." Mina looked slightly wary. "Oh, um, thanks." She unstrapped the disk from her wrist and walked over to Kaiba, handing it to him meekly. "I'll see you at school then, I guess." A silence followed, and Mina turned and walked away, shouldering her backpack. Kaiba watched her as she said her goodbyes to an equally shocked Mokuba, and walked around the house and down the driveway. Funny. He had never been beaten so quickly, or so aggressively. "Seto?" He looked down. Mokuba was tugging on his sleeve. "Hm?" "She's good. Better than Yugi." "Yeah." "Can she come back tomorrow?" Kaiba looked down in disbelief at his little brother. "Traitor." He smiled and nodded. "Sure." The teen picked up the dueling disks and went back in. He didn't mind her coming back. There was a small stack of mail on his desk, and he riffled through it. A small envelope with lacy emerald green writing caught his attention, and he opened it neatly with a finger. You are cordially invited to attend the 5th annual Duelists' Ball on Wednesday, September 15th, beginning at eight thirty. Where: The Grand Hotel Ballroom Dress: Formal Guests of Honor: Mr. Seto Kaiba, Mr. Yugi Motto Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Motto are asked to bring a date for the formal dance opening session. Thank you and hope to see you there! "A date? They must be nuts. There is no way I'm going to a 'Duelists' Ball'." Kaiba folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. "I think you should invite Mina." Mokuba stated. He had been reading over Kaiba's shoulder. "Mina? Why would I do that?" "Because you like her." "I don't." "Do too!" "What makes you think so?" "You didn't skin her alive when she beat you in a duel. If she was Yugi you would swear eternal revenge." "She's not Yugi. She's a girl." "Exactly! So hurry up and ask her!" Kaiba sighed. There seemed to be no way out. "Fine. I'll ask her. But this means absolutely nothing, got it Mokuba?" "Yeah, got it, Seto!" The two brothers grinned at each other. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Father

Chapter Four: The Father  
Mina walked into her large house by the back door, sneaking quietly on socked feet, shoes in her hand. She was majorly late. I mean, majorly. They would wonder where she had gone, and she would have to tell them. She would tell her father, who despised the Kaibas, that she had fought a fight for a little Kaiba boy and dueled Seto. Or would she? Mina looked around herself and darted up the stairs. Just when she thought she had this sneaky-sneaky thing down pat, she ran smack into her dad. "Mina? Where have you been?" "Um, nowhere, daddy." Her father sighed. "Mina-" "No, dad, really, I just got lost trying out a new shortcut on the way home from school today." Her father looked at her in silence. Mina added a smile for good measure. He sighed. "Allright, whatever you say," was all he said, and he brushed past her and down the stairs. "Mr. Pegasus?" A short, balding butler rushed to Mina's father. "Yes?" "You have a phone call." "Thank you, James." Pegasus walked out of the room briskly, and Mina ran to her room. Yes, she was a Pegasus. Mina Pegasus. Mini Pegasus. Midget Pegasus. Neigh. Mina flopped backwards onto her bed, hair flying out and spreading itself on the pillows and bedspread. There was no way she would ever tell either Seto or Mokuba that her real last name was Pegasus. They would never talk to her again. Did anyone even know how many friends she had? Zip. Zippo. Zilch. Nada. And she hadn't had a boyfriend since, what, sixth grade? She was so miserable, cooped up in school all day, then watched like a hawk at home. She wanted to get out, run around, and do her own thing for once. She felt strangely welcome with the Kaibas-and she intended to keep it that way. "I wish mommy hadn't died," She said quietly to the ceiling, eyes brimming with tears. Everything would have been different then. Everything. Her phone rang right in the middle of her pity party. She sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes and answered. "Hello?" "Mina? This is Seto." "." Mina actually pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. "Mina?" "Oh, sorry. Um, hey! What's up? How are you?" "Fine, and you?" "Great!" "Mina-listen-there's a ball coming up on the 15th, and I would love it if you went with me." "..." Mina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Was-was he asking her out?! "Mina?!" "Oh, sorry!!!! I have nothing to wear, though! Well, I mean, I have a dress, but jewelry or something wise I'm kind of broke. Are you sure you want to take me, of all people? I mean, I'm not even extraordinarily smart or beautiful or anything-" She was babbling. Stop babbling, git! , She thought. "Mina. I'll pick you up at seven thirty, then?" She shut up and breathed a long sigh of relief. "Yeah. Okay." "Allright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." "Bye." She heard the line click and she hung up also. A full minute passed before her mind registered a proper reaction. "Oh. My. God." She fell back on the bed squealing. A guy, not just ANY guy, Seto KAIBA, the best duelist, the cutest duelist, the champion duelist had asked her out. HER. "Of all girls, he asked ME!" And then her little bubble of joy was burst. "Wait-what about dad? Unnnnhhh!!!" She sat up and put her head in her hands. He HAD to say yes. She was going to go down there, and ask him.  
  
"Daddy?" "Yes, princess?" Pegasus looked up from a large stack of papers. "Seto Kaiba asked me out to the Duelists' Ball on the 15th." "Did he?" ".DA-AD! Don't be so sarcastic!" "Oh, sorry princess. Well, is that all?" "You don't.you don't hate me?" "No, why would I? The past is the past. My grudges aren't your grudges." Mina stood there gaping at her calm father. That had been waaay too easy. "Um, okay. Thanks." She turned to go, but her father chuckled. "Just be careful, Mina. If he wants absolutely nothing to do with you, he could destroy a nice girl like you. Then again, if he really wanted something from you, he would get it-no problem." Mina froze, then shook her head and ran up the stairs. No. Seto wasn't like that. Who was? That was awful. And her father didn't know the half of it. Her hand closed involuntarily on the ring on her necklace. It offered comfort, solace, reassurance. And power. Mina shivered and held it up to the light. With it, she could look into anyone's mind, turn into them, possess their body and soul and destroy them from the inside out. But, being herself, she wouldn't ever dream of it. She had activated it once by accident, and someone had nearly died. Mina never used it again. But if she was ever in mortal danger. It was like a get-out-of-jail-free card. A don't-die card. Mina paused before her mother's old bedroom, then entered. She kept her eyes riveted on the closet, off the pictures of a little Mina and a younger Pegasus with his beautiful young wife. Off the neatly made bed and the book that lay upside down on its covers. The room hadn't been touched since her mom had left for the hospital. No one had opened the door for seven years. Then along came little Mina, looking for a formal ballgown. Mina opened the closet door and gingerly took out each beautiful dress.  
  
Three hours later: Mina walked out of the room, locking it behind herself quietly, saying a silent prayer. She had a dress over her left arm, and a small blue crystal tiara in her hand. "Oh yeah, bring it on. 'Cuz I'm ready." 


	5. Chapter Five: I Don't Like Apple Pie

Chapter Five: I Don't Like Apple Pie  
After school, Mina found Mokuba again. He was sitting on a bench near the playground, reading a book, his legs swinging because they didn't touch the ground. Mina stopped a minute, smiled, and cocked her head. He was such a funny little boy. She liked him a lot. "Mokuba?" The boy looked up and grinned, jumping off the bench, running to her, and hugging her around the middle. Mina hugged him back, then shouldered her backpack. "Ready to go?" "Yeah. Hold on, lemme get my stuff, kay?" "'Kay." Mokuba grabbed his book and his backpack and walked on ahead of Mina on the way to the house. Mina kept flipping through a cookbook she had borrowed from the library. "Hey Mokuba?" "Yeah?" "Do you think Seto'd let me bake an apple pie in your kitchen?" "APPLE PIE?" Mokuba grinned and jumped up and down. "Who cares what he says, I love apple pie!" Mina resisted the urge to laugh. "Allright, Mokuba, we'll convince him."  
  
At the house, Mokuba ran around announcing his presence. "IM HOOOOOOOMEEE!!!!!" He grinned and ran into the kitchen. "Come on, Mina! We have a pie to make!" A rather disgruntled Kaiba (tired from tons of paperwork, no doubt) entered the kitchen a hour later, only to find it completely blown out. Mina and Mokuba were just putting the pie in the oven, and Mokuba was covered head to toe in flour. Mina had a large spot on her nose, but otherwise, she was flour free. Mokuba caught sight of Seto, brightened, grinned, and ran out. "I'll go change!" Kaiba sighed and looked at Mina, who was sweeping the flour off the floor. She's cute like that-when she doesn't know somebody's watching her. Bet she doesn't even know about the flour on her nose. He pinched himself. Stupid thoughts, always getting in the way. He didn't need anyone-and certainly not Mina. He had only asked her to the ball so Mokuba wouldn't sulk. "Oh, hey!" She had noticed him. Kaiba winced. "Hey." He looked at her, quite small in stature, and at the huge mess in the kitchen. "Here, let me help." He felt noble today. In three long steps he had crossed the distance between them, but he didn't count on the puddle of water. He slipped and fell forward, knocking her over too, and they landed in a very awkward position for both of them. Mina was flat on her back, and Kaiba was on all fours, over her. Mina's eyes widened terrifically and she blushed. Kaiba quickly sat up. "Er, sorry." Mina sat up also, breathing like a rabbit. Kaiba then did something very untypical of himself. He leaned forward. "Here, there's a bit of flour on your nose." He gently took it off with his thumb, then his hand moved to her cheek, it rested lightly there, stroking her hair behind one of her ears. Mina looked slightly afraid, and gave a sharp intake of breath. Kaiba woke up. "Gone now." He stood. Mina did too, and absentmindedly put the spatula in the linen drawer and the baking mitt in the cutlery drawer. Kaiba smiled inwardly. She was a little more than shaken. She was a nervous wreck. "Want some apple pie when it's done?" She asked in a strangely reverie-type voice, smiling at him. Kaiba saw the warning signals of puppy love and he narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I don't like apple pie." With that, he swept out of the kitchen, leaving Mina alone. She sat down on a chair and stared at the ground, trying hard not to cry. She had flour on her cheek. 


	6. Chapter Six: Never Say Never

Chapter Six: Never Say Never  
Mokuba came in a minute after Kaiba left, took one look at Mina, and frowned. Oh, that brother of his had done it again. He had gone and broken some poor girl's heart. "Mina? You ok?" She looked up sharply and with a flick of her fingers wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. She did it so quickly, and made it look like she was just brushing her hair out of her eyes. It was a quickness that came with many, many years of hiding tears from others. "Yeah, I'm ok." "Don't let him get to you. Like I said, he's had it rough." She stared at her hands and sighed. Mokuba didn't think she understood, and he didn't want to explain. She looked so lost, so little, and lonely there though, sitting on that spindly kitchen chair and staring at her folded white hands as if she had never seen them before. He ran up and hugged her. Mina smiled. He was such a kind boy. In a minute she stood, and brushed off her apron. "Ok. Wanna go watch cartoons until it's done baking?" Mokuba made a face. "Neh. Let's go play a game of."  
"Chess??? But Mokuba---!" Mina looked at the strange version of Duel Monsters and sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'll teach you!" And so he did. For another hour he patiently worked at it, until Mina was a fairly decent player. Then the timer rang. "OOH! Pie!" Mokuba jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Mina jumped up and leaped the table, sprinting after him. "Now don't you dare touch that pie with your bare hands, young man!! You'll burn yourself!" She laughed and jumped onto a polishing rag one of the maids was using on a stubborn spot on the floor, and slid to the carpet, jumped off, and grabbed Mokuba. Against his violently gigglish protests, she picked him up and towed him under one arm into the kitchen. Kaiba watched quietly from the top of the stairs. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He made a mental note to be nicer in the future. Especially at the ball. In the kitchen, Mina set the pie on a rack to cool and she and Mokuba admired it. "Looks good." Mokuba said after a long silence. "Yeah." She was watching the steam come up from the pie with a frown. "Mina?" "Mm?" "He really does like apple pie, though." Mina turned and stared at Mokuba, brow furrowed. Now she understood. But why does it matter if he loves someone? It's like he's afraid.Of me? "Oh." Was her final comment, in a strangely dreamy voice. So there was still hope. Better than nothing. "When's your birthday?" Mokuba asked casually, getting out some plates for the pie. "Oh. In three days." "Oh, ok." Mokuba said just as casually. Maybe too casually. Mina turned around and watched him with one eyebrow raised. "..Why?" He shrugged. "Dunno. Just wondering." At that precise moment Kaiba walked easily into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. Mina and Mokuba stared at him as he peered over their shoulders at the pie. "Looks good. Can I have a piece?" Poor Mina nearly fainted with delight. 


	7. Chapter Seven: A Very Good Friend

Chapter Seven: A Very Good Friend  
  
The next day, she reluctantly told Mokuba she wouldn't be coming over that day. She had a major exam to study for-and no one ever studied by baking pies and playing chess. She took the long way home. A light drizzle started falling, but Mina didn't care. She was preoccupied with her thoughts. They were like two little people fighting in her head. Maybe he really does like me. And maybe he doesn't. But he did come back for some pie later. Probably because he felt sorry for you! You know, not every guy I meet feels an overwhelming pity for me. I think you should stay away from him. He's scary. He's bitter. But that can be fixed so easily with a little love and attention! You're so gullible. You're so harsh. Both of them frightened Mina. "I wonder," she mused quietly, "If I threw both of them out of my head, who would be left?"  
  
At home, she gently set her backpack down and took in the foyer, then walked into the living room. Her dad was reading a book. "Hey daddy." "Hey princess. How was your day?" "Pretty good. I have a big exam to study for, though." "Ah. I see." Mina looked around and caught sight of a small package on the table wrapped in brown paper with string tying it. "Hey daddy?" "Mm?" "Who's the package for?" Pegasus looked up. "Oh! I nearly forgot! That came in the mail for you today. There was a card too." He slid a small envelope across the coffee table to her. "I have no idea who it's from." Mina took the box into her lap and stared at it. Her birthday was in two days, why did the person send it now? She slid a fingernail under the envelope flap and opened it.  
  
To a very special girl on her 15th birthday. May your years be filled with hope, with laughter, Kindness, joy, peace.  
  
And love.  
  
And then, a little lower on the card, in handwriting: This might come in handy. Use them however the mood strikes you-and don't wonder about who sent them to you. Love, A very good friend.  
  
Mina stared at the card. "What is it, Mina?" Pegasus looked up over his book at his silent daughter. "Who's it from?" "I dunno. It just says not to wonder about who sent them to me, love, a very good friend." Her father twitched. "..Love?" He knew who it was. He buried his nose in the book again so his daughter wouldn't see him silently chuckle. So. Kaiba was after his daughter. Dangerous. Cute, but dangerous. Mina would never be able to handle a guy like Kaiba. He was too strong, too stubborn, too demanding. He would have to end it when things got too serious. Mina slowly unwrapped the package, and when it was open, a red velvet box lay on her lap. She opened it. "Oh.!" She gave a small cry, and her hand flew to her mouth. For in the box rested two teardrop shaped diamonds on a chain to make bracelets, a teardrop diamond pendant on a necklace chain, and a single cut diamond, resting lightly in it's velvet setting. Each diamond was the pure color of the sky. The color of clean water in a river. The exact color of Mina's ball dress. Pegasus took a look at the contents of the box and fell silent. This right here, was serious. Diamonds were serious. "Well, my dear," He cleared his throat after he regained his voice, "You appear to have a very good friend out there somewhere. A very good friend." 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Rival

Chapter Eight: The Rival  
Yugi looked down at his homework and sighed. There was no way he would get it done in one night. He'd need a whole army and then some to just finish his math. And tomorrow night was the Duelists' Ball! "I wonder if Kaiba's going, Joey." Joey looked at Yugi with a funny smile on his face. "Why? The guy's a creep. Now that Mina girl, she's really somethin'. Wonder if she has a date." "She's a sophomore, Joey. And she's not really a registered duelist, is she?" Joey grinned and fell back on the bed, eyes closed, hands behind his head. "Heh. Well, she's sure pretty enough to be asked by some guy. Speaking of which, who're you gonna ask, Yug?" "Tea, probably." "Yeah." Yugi sighed and set down his pencil. "I just can't think. Not on a nice day like this-let's go get Tea and have a pizza or something." "Sure. I promised Serenity I'd drop off something at the post office for her anyways." The two friends grabbed their coats and went outside into the breezy autumn weather.  
  
"Tea? She just left for the library, Yugi." "Oh, ok, thank you!" Yugi turned around and walked back down the steps to the sidewalk, where Joey was waiting, sitting on a bench. "She's at the library." "Well, might as well walk down to the post office, then." Yugi waited for Joey to stand and the two continued on down the street. "Joey!! Wait!" Joey turned around, and found Mina tugging at his sleeve. "Hi.Yugi.hi.Joey." She panted, bending over to catch her breath. She had pink roller skates on. "Hi Mina-" Joey said slowly, looking at Yugi curiously. Yugi shrugged. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Joey Wheeler!" "Y-You have?" Came the astonished reply, and he blushed slightly. "Well, uh-" Mina handed him a small envelope with a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. "Here-give this to Serenity. This is for her birthday-tell her I'll come visit her, okay?" Joey looked immensely disappointed. "Allright, sure." Mina grinned at both of them. "Ok, thanks! I've gotta go, see you around!" She skated off down the street and around the corner. Yugi looked at Joey, who was staring at the box and envelope in his hands bitterly. Looks like Joey had a crush. Mina was pretty, but not only was she incredibly short for her age-(just about Yugi's size)-and older, but she apparently only thought of Joey as a good friend. Poor Joey. "Hey-let's go on down to the post office-we can stop to see Serenity after, ok?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Yug." 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Duelists' Ball

Chapter Nine: The Duelist's Ball  
  
It was a breezy night, but still warm, and Mina only needed a gauzy shawl to keep warm. She stepped out of the car, looking at the giant building. "I'll catch up with you inside." Kaiba was at her side for a moment, and then he wasn't. Mina shivered. She didn't like very big social events like this, but she straightened, lifted her chin, and walked into the ballroom. Her dress was floor length, made of pearly blue material that fit her body like a glove. The collar was low, and white, going around the outsides of her shoulders, leaving the tops bare. Her hair was done up into a simple bun, but the small blue tiara rested there, and her two long sections of hair with the tubes was still the same. The tubes themselves, of course, glittered with light blue diamonds. She wore elbow length gloves on both arms, and a simple bracelet on each-and she wore the necklace she had received, from that "friend" of hers. In fear of needing it, she had tied the Ring around her waist on a loose golden chain. Once inside the ballroom, she glanced nervously about, looking for a familiar face. Many eyes were on her, but she ignored them. "See, told you she'd be here!" Joey whispered across the table to Yugi, who simply smiled. "Wow. I love her dress!" Tea looked at Tristan, who grinned and motioned to Joey. "Hey Joe, I know you wanna go ask her to dance or something," Tristan said carefully. "Huh? No I don't! Besides, she's probably here with someone." "Doesn't look like it, does it?" Tea looked around. "Go ahead, give it a try!!" "Nah-I don't think.." "Come on, Joey-what could happen?" Yugi gave him the thumbs up. Joey stood. "Ok.Ok! I'll give it a go." He stood, took a deep breath, and started walking. He came right back and sat down with a funny look on his face. "What? You barely got three feet from the table!" Tea poked at him. Joey merely pointed at Mina over his shoulder. ".Oh," Said the other three, watching Kaiba come up beside Mina, offer her an arm, and walk her to their reserved table. "Gee, that really bites." Tristan sighed slowly. Joey clenched his teeth. "Gah! She deserves better than that creep!!!" "Calm down, Joey!"  
  
Way on the other side of the room, Mina was carefully watching Kaiba. He looked restless, she noted, and she sighed slowly. Poor Kaiba-he obviously disliked these sort of things as much as her. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I would like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motto to make their way up to the front for the formal dance introduction, please." Kaiba looked at Mina and smiled. "Ready, kid?" Thump. "Um. oh, er, yeah!" She took the arm he offered and they walked slowly to the front, all eyes on them. "Who's she?" "I didn't know Seto Kaiba had a girlfriend." "Me neither. Think it'll last?" "I dunno. She's very pretty, though." The whispers followed them all the way to the dance floor. Once there, the two broke apart and faced each other, and Kaiba put a hand on her waist, waiting for the music. Mina shook. "Hm? What's wrong?" He looked at her, brow furrowed. She smiled back as reassuringly as she could and shook her head. "It's nothing." It's your hand, there, on my waist. Don't you notice? Your heart isn't thumping like mine is? She cleared her throat meaningfully. "Um, Seto." "Yes?" "I don't know how to waltz." He looked at her as if she were from another planet, then sighed in defeat as he took her hand and she put her other one on his shoulder. "That's fine. Just follow my lead." Mina closed her eyes from the rest of the people in the ballroom and concentrated on the moment. His hand holding hers. The light music. The way he firmly yet gently steered her around through the waltz. As more and more couples slowly joined in on the dance floor, Mina became so enraptured and lost in the moment she forgot all sense of time, and crazy, unnatural things flew through her head. I love you, Seto Kaiba. And here we leave our heroine for now, dancing away the night in a borrowed dress and in an old family rival's arms. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Another One!

Chapter Ten: Another One?!  
  
The next morning, as Mina woke, the first thing that came back to her was the first dance. That.was the best night of my life. Thank you. She had said to him later, as the ball dwindled to a close. Don't mention it. He had an aloof look to his face, as if to show that he could care less. He was returning back to his old self, and Mina was afraid of that. She liked him better when he smiled and danced and called her "kid". It felt right, somehow. "Why are you so afraid of me, Seto?" She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, biting her lip.  
  
At the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was already up and typing annual company reports in his office. His eyes and part of his mind were focused on the spreadsheets on the screen, but the other part was focused on the night before. He had gone overboard, he thought. He had gotten her hopes up, and then remembered, and become what he was again-distant, aloof, solitary. He kept reminding himself he needed no one, had no use for love in any way, shape, or form, that it was painful and would make him weaker in the long run. But those eyes of hers. He shook his head violently and concentrated on the numbers again. He didn't notice it, but he had typed "Mina" in two of the spreadsheet slots.  
  
"So how was the ball, princess?" Pegasus asked as Mina sleepily trudged down the stairs into the dining room. "Oh, it was great, daddy." She sat down at the table and blinked slowly several times, looking very much like an owl. A butler set down a bowl, some milk, a spoon, and a box of cereal in front of her on a silver tray. She smiled in thanks and began to help herself. "Mr. Pegasus-the preparations are all set for the competition." Croquet walked in and set a big pile of papers on the table. "Ah. Very good. Nice work-I thought it would take longer. Notify every duelist you deem worthy." Mina looked up from reading the back of the cereal box and cocked her head. "What competition?" Pegasus looked at her. "Oh! That's right, you spent the summer with your friend that year, didn't you? Another dueling championship, my dear. You remember. Starchips? Dueling gloves? Prize money?" He waited for this to sink in. "Ohhhh! I remember! Wait-Another one?! Why?" "I think it would be a nice little vacation for the duelists, anyways." Mina shrugged and went back to her cereal, thinking, of course, the inevitable. Pegasus cleared his throat. "Sorry Mina, but you can't enter." "What? Why not??" "Because people would think I had tweaked it if you won, which you might have. So no, you may not enter." "Da-ad!!!!!! Come on!!" "No-sorry. It's going to be in the official rules, so don't even try to slink by. I tell you what, though. I'll let you come and run around doing whatever you please on the island, as long as you wear some kind of communicator so I know where you are at all times." Mina glared from under her bangs. "Not fair." "Fine then, stay home." Mina digested this for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine, fine. I'll wear your stupid communicator." Pegasus smiled then. "That's a girl."  
"Hey, Mina!" Mokuba grinned as he opened the door to find Mina standing there. "Hey kid. Is your brother home?" "Nah. He just left for the main office, you just missed him." Mina looked around and grinned. "Good-he'd probably disapprove. Wanna go to the zoo?" Mokuba's large eyes widened even more in awe. "Wow, REALLY?" "Yeah, really. Come on, grab a coat or something. I'll pay for the bus and stuff." Mokuba ran and put on his shoes, threw on a coat, grabbed Mina by the hand, and started to tow her off toward the bus stop. Mina smiled and checked her watch. Nice. They could spend and hour or two at the zoo, get some lunch, and come back waaay before Kaiba did-avoiding what was sure to be a severe scolding.  
  
"Can we go see the penguins now?" Thirty minutes later, Mina kept tugging on Mokuba's hood. "Eww. Penguins? But they smell." "They sort of look like your brother in a tuxedo." Mokuba grinned and giggled. "Is that why you want to go see them so bad?" Mina's only response was a very deep blush, accompanied by a quick change of subject.  
  
Hours later, Mina looked up at the sky as they came out of the video game store and frowned. "Looks like rain. We better get home, Mokuba." "Kay." He was clutching the most recent version of his favorite video game.  
  
They didn't quite make it. Just as soon as they got off the bus, it started raining with large drops. Mina shook her head and made Mokuba pull his hood up. She hadn't bothered to bring a jacket, thinking it wouldn't rain until later. Yeah, it could be worse. It's only rain, she thought. It got worse. The wind started howling, and then it started hailing. "Damn," Mina said, grabbed Mokuba, ducked her head, and sprinted the last bit to the house. She was soaked to the bone, but the first thing she did was make Mokuba change into dry clothes, put on some socks and a sweater, and sit by a heating vent with a hot cup of tea. "What about you, Mina?" "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, kid. I've had every disease this side of the world, and I'm vaccinated for the ones on the other side." "Are you sure you don't want something dry to change into?" "No, I'm allright. The thing is getting home before your brother does." "There's no way you'll make it in this rain, and Kaiba's probably on his way home now!" Mina sighed in defeat. "Fine. I stay and face the awesome wrath of Seto. But you better drink that tea, or you'll feel my awesome wrath." Mokuba frowned at his cup, took a sip, and made a face. "Eww.." 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Little More Than She B...

Chapter Eleven: A Little More Than She Bargained For  
  
Seto Kaiba was not in the best of moods. It was apparent the day would be "one of those" when he got to work, and found out that because of the recent stormy weather, the computers had crashed. Then the secretary fudged his accounts, and his coffee was cold. He could handle anything, he thought, but not cold coffee. So on his way home, he decided a nice shower and an early bedtime might help.  
  
Mina stood shivering like mad by Mokuba's chair, and he looked up at her with concern written all over his face. "Are you sure you don't want something dry to change into? I'm sure Seto wouldn't mind," He said. "No, no, trust me, we don't need him any angrier than he will be when we tell him about the zoo." Mokuba got that stubborn look on his face. Mina started getting nervous-she didn't like to argue much. "Um," she said hurriedly, "could I take a shower, if it's allright?" She knew she sounded timid, and she hated herself for it. Mokuba's cloudy face began to lighten somewhat. "Sure! The guest rooms are locked, I think, so go use Seto's bathroom." Mina sucked in her breath sharply. "I really don't think-" Mokuba gave her the puppy face and she sighed, turned around, and trudged upstairs.  
  
Seto walked in the door not very far after. He walked into the living room, took one look at a sleeping Mokuba, and smiled, continuing on upstairs.  
  
Mina stripped to her underwear and turned on the water-she was still just getting over the size of the bathroom. Geez, you could get lost in here. How big does one guy's bathroom need to be? She looked around, shivering in her wet bra, eyes large. "God, I hope he doesn't get home anytime soon."  
  
Seto pushed the door of his room open and stripped to his undergarments. After a moment of thought, he stripped completely, grabbed a towel, and walked towards the door of the bathroom.  
  
Mina tested the water with a finger, then took off her remaining clothing. "Oh, shoot." She had forgotten a towel-there were fresh ones on Seto's bed, she had noticed. It was too much trouble to get dressed all over again, so she decided to just wing it. She reached for the doorknob. At the same time Kaiba did.  
  
Kaiba opened the door and found himself staring right at Mina. Her eyes were incredibly wide and she was looking-down. With a quick motion, she had slammed the door and braced herself against it, breathing hard. "Oh my God. I'm dead."  
  
Kaiba couldn't quite register what he had just seen, then it hit him. He slowly turned around, wrapped the towel around himself, and walked downstairs. Once there, he stopped in front of Mokuba's sleeping form and cleared his throat meaningfully. His little brother awoke. "Uh, hi Seto!" Kaiba glowered down at him. "Mokuba? What is Mina Koshikawa doing in my bathroom?" "Um, showering?" He ventured meekly, smiling up at his brother. Uh- oh. "And why is she showering at our house and not at hers?" "Because I told her she shouldn't go home tonight in the rain and she wanted to take a shower and I said 'Yeah, ok, use Seto's bathroom' and she didn't want to because she didn't want to make you mad but I made her and she said yes and then I fell asleep and she went to shower!" Mokuba said this all very quickly, and panted for breath. Seto looked very annoyed, indeed. "So can she stay the night, Seto?" Kaiba thought about this. Come on, not like you'll see her anyways, she'll probably avoid you and stay in a guest room. But then again, you know you couldn't look her in the eyes after the.incident. Heh. But you know, she really has nothing to be ashamed of. She's quite good looking. Alarmed at this, Kaiba mentally slapped himself back into the real world and furrowed his brow. "N-" "Come on, only one night!" "." The silence held for a minute, and then Kaiba gave in. "Ugh. Fine. One night. And in the morning she goes home, got it kid?" "Yeah, sure!" Mokuba grinned.  
  
Mina was still blushing as she finished her shower and put on a guest bathrobe in the linen closet. Gah, that was too embarrassing for words! Then again, he saw all of me too, so I don't know. I wonder what's going through his head right now. Eep! Hentai, Mina! She also mentally slapped herself and walked downstairs, where Kaiba was still standing in his towel. Mina found herself beet red again. "Erm, I'll just take a guest key then." She meekly muttered, staring at the ground. Mokuba looked up. "We can't find the keys." He said quietly. Seto sighed in utter defeat. "Take my bed. I'll find an empty one somewhere." Mina looked up with wide eyes at Kaiba and almost immediately looked down again. He was looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. Gah, why does he do things like that?  
  
She muttered a quiet thank you and ran upstairs. This is gonna be one long night.. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: I Wish

Chapter Twelve: I Wish.  
As Mina sat down on Seto's bed, she shivered slightly. It felt weird, just sitting here like this, in a strange house, in a strange bed. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again. No, it wasn't just her. She really had a chill. "Urgh." She pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around herself, still sitting on the side of the bed, watching the moonrise from one of Seto's large windows.  
  
Kaiba walked past his bedroom door on the way to the laundry room- (for clean clothes, probably)-and paused a minute, glancing in. Silence billowed around him as he watched Mina just quietly sitting there, staring at the moon, the light lightly falling on her face and eyes, brightening them so they shone with an almost eerie glow. He shook his head and knocked lightly. Mina jumped nearly a foot in the air and landed, shaking. "Eep! Oh, hi Seto." "You can't sleep in that, you know." Mina suddenly felt very strange. This was not the Kaiba she was used to. This was like The-Kaiba-At-The-Ball Kaiba. The one that only came out when they were alone. She shuddered. "I-I guess not." He stepped inside the room and to his closet, looking around until he found what he was looking for. He tossed one of his button down shirts at her and smiled slightly. Mina shuddered again. This was unreal. "Try that-I'll be down the hall and Mokuba is down the other end if you need anything." He smiled again and stepped out of the room, leaving Mina there holding his shirt.  
  
She slipped into it lightly, folding the bathrobe on an armchair. The sleeves were much too long, and she grinned despite herself, burying her nose in the shirt and just savoring the smell of clean laundry and cologne and Seto. It was almost like he was right there with her. Mina mentally slapped herself again and shook her head. No-she had to stop. It wasn't good to daydream so much. With a sigh, she stood to close the door, wishing he would come back. For some crazy reason, she wanted to tell him all about the zoo. Right after she shut the door, it opened again, and Kaiba came back into the room, whirled her around, and kissed her. .What? Not a girl scout kiss-deep, powerful, demanding kiss, and after a while when they broke away he looked down at her, and she looked up at him, eyes bright and smiling. How did you know? I just did. His hands were on her shoulders, and he shook his head, smiling lightly. "That was a little bit surreal." Mina nodded in response. Both felt the lust pulling at them, but they resisted it, and Kaiba picked Mina up and lay her on the bed, tucking her in as if she were a small child. She smiled at him and yawned, watching as he sat down in a chair and watched her. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?" The request was simple, pure, truthful. Kaiba was surprised by it, but he nodded silently. "Sure." And the two stayed that way, until Mina drifted off into an easy sleep and Kaiba dozed off, arms crossed on his chest, eyes closed. She would tell him about the zoo tomorrow, her mind told her, and she dreamed about it. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: So Much For Understand...

Chapter Thirteen: So Much For Understanding.  
When Seto woke up the next morning, his bed was made and his shirt was neatly folded at the foot. He stood and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the night before. It's official, I'm insane. With a quick glance at his watch, he snapped wide-awake. He had overslept by nearly four hours--damn it! In his non-hurried, businesslike way, he walked downstairs, still cursing himself. He was glad it was Saturday. She hasn't left yet, has she? The kitchen was reached, and he looked in quickly, but she wasn't there. Neither was she in the dining room. "Hey, you hungry or something?" Seto turned around. Mina and Mokuba were playing chess on the coffee table in the living room. He shook his head slightly, and put his hands in his pockets, watching the game from where he stood. It seemed to be a good sort of day, you know, the kind of days where you find twenty dollar bills on the sidewalk and four leaf clovers in your lawn? "Er, um, Seto. A little thing about yesterday..." She started, folding her hands nervously in her lap. That should have been his first clue. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised in silent recognition. "Um, yes, well, yesterdayMokuabandIwenttothezoowithoutaskingbecauseweknewyouwouldneversayyes andimreallyreallysorry,ok?" Mina panted, looking up at Seto timidly. ".What?" He shook his head slightly, having only caught the words "um", "yes", and "well". Mina took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Yesterday Mokuba and I went to the zoo, without your permission, because I knew that you would never say yes, Seto. We got home just before you did, just when it started raining-I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done something like that, kidnapping your kid brother for the day, but you really need to loosen your grip on him more. I-I just thought I was helping." She trailed off, staring at the ground. He will understand, her conscience told her. Kaiba's mind snapped into gear. Spending the night was one thing, but protective of Mokuba as he was, this was another. "What were you thinking? I trusted you, I left him at home early because I thought that I could count on you and him to be rational, and then you go off and do something like this??" He demanded, eyes narrowing in a dangerous anger. "Sorry! Sorry!" She squeaked, sinking lower in her chair as he loomed over her. Kaiba wanted to say more, he wanted to hit something, but he didn't, just looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, maybe it's time Mina left for home," He said firmly, and Mokuba made a small noise of reluctant answer. Mina stood, picked up her knapsack, face and eyes carefully expressionless. She kneeled by Mokuba and hugged him, and he hugged her back quietly, then she stood and began walking by the door. So much for understanding, She told her mind. Oops, It replied. She paused by the door, smiling as she looked up, eyes strangely glassy. "Think about what I said-about your grip on Mokuba being too tight, Seto, please." She gave a little shake of the head, and walked outside. Kaiba sat down in a chair, a hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. Why had he gotten so angry? It was only the zoo, after all. But he couldn't afford to have something happen to Mokuba like it had last year. But, the thing was, did he have too tight a grip on Mokuba? "Mina." He said softly, barely audible, as he told himself it was his fault, he fell in love and then unconsciously slapped her in the face. She would be back tomorrow, maybe, and he would apologize, came the easy reassurance. Maybe. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Moral Support

Chapter Fourteen: Mental Support  
Oblivious to where she was going, Mina let her feet guide her down the sidewalk and around corners. She had not the faintest where they were taking her, she was too upset to care. Nearly ran into a door when she finally stopped, and as she looked up she recognized it as the Wheelers' front door. She knocked once or twice and waited--Joey answered. "Heya Mi-What's wrong? You look like you've been cryin'." "Joey, is Serenity home?" "Er, yeah. What happened?" "Nothing. I'm gonna, um, go in now, okay?" She gently pushed past him and darted up the stairs to Serenity's room. Her friend was bent over at her desk, writing what looked like a letter. At Mina's approach she looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey Mina!" Seeing the look on Mina's face, her smile quickly changed to a frown of concern. "Oh my gosh. What happened?" She ushered Mina to an armchair and they both sat down in it, squished, but Mina felt better with her best friend hugging her. She sniffled. "My dad's going to kill me!!!" She began, then burst into tears. Serenity frowned and sighed, stroking Mina's hair. She was the only one who knew that Mina was in fact Pegasus's daughter. "Is this about a guy?" Mina nodded slowly, grabbing the tissue Serenity offered her and blowing her nose. Outside, Joey had his ear against the door, listening. "What guy, Mina?" Through sniffles and tears Mina managed to say two words: "Seto Kaiba." Outside the room, Joey nearly had heart failure. Inside the room, Serenity just sighed and handed Mina another tissue. "Tell me all about it, Mina." And she did. Starting with the very first time she saw him, to the duel, to the ball, to the kiss. She hesitated a moment, then told her about the morning after, and after she was done, began bawling again. "Oh, Mina. You've pulled yourself in over your head, haven't you? Poor thing." Mina suddenly found herself being offered another tissue and a large chocolate bar. "Geez, Serenity, it's like you're prepared for the world to end, or something." She sniffed, and blew her nose, then took a small piece of the chocolate. Serenity knew how much she loved it. "Hey, you never know. But listen. Here's what you do." She cleared her throat and stood up, rummaging through her closet. "Okay. I'll get Joey to lend us some money to get downtown on the bus, and we're gonna march right into Kaiba Corp. headquarters, ok?" Mina nearly keeled over and died at this point. "Kaiba Corp.??? Are you insane?" "No-trust me, this'll work. Since you're shorter than me, and I look older, I can say I'm your. uh. aunt, and that I've brought you there to start as an intern! Once you're in, you march straight up to Seto's office and talk to him about it, because I don't have enough chocolate to last for both you and me, girl." So she noticed.thought Mina guiltily, finishing off the last of the chocolate and starting on another bar. At this moment, Serenity tossed a very prim little business outfit in her lap, and grinned. "Go and change into that, I'll borrow something of mom's and ask Joey for some bus money." Mina just nodded and did as she was told. A minute or so later, she stepped outside, and nearly knocked over Joey. "Huh? Joey? What are you doing out here?" "Oops.. Um, uh, nothin', just passin' by.. ehehehe." "Joey..? Were you listening in?" He gulped. Yes, he had been. "Nah, I haven't been.." Mina stared at him strangely for a minute. "Well, okay, if you say so." She smiled at him and walked into the living room. Joey sighed a deep sigh of relief. "That... had been way... too. close." He thought out loud, running a hand through his hair. As Mina and Serenity got their things together and left the house, our heroine couldn't help but wonder if this was going to turn out ever so slightly... interesting. And poor Seto in his office had not the faintest idea he was to have a new and very peculiar intern arriving that day. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Liar, Liar

Chapter Fifteen: "Er.Oops."  
  
"Okay. Just try to look cute and young and don't say much." "Why not?" "Because you'll say something like 'I LOVE YOUR BOSS', that's why!" "Will not!" "Shh!! Mina! People are staring!" And indeed they were. The lady next to Mina coughed meaningfully, giving her a funny look. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." She managed politely, glaring at Serenity. For the most part, the rest of the bus ride downtown was uneventful. Well, some random guy kept hitting on Serenity, and Mina discovered she has a very peculiar form of motion sickness that only seems to work with buses. See what I mean? Uneventful. At any rate-they soon arrived at their destination. "Ok, Mina, you know what to do?" "Not really." Serenity chose to ignore this comment, straightened her skirt, gave her friend a secret wink, and they both went in through the large glass double doors of Kaiba Corp. The lady at the counter looked down her nose at them, and gave a little sniff of contempt. "May I help you?" Mina just sort of looked up, and to the left slightly, finding the third light fixture from the door suddenly very interesting. She knew from experience she looked cuter when she looked stupid. "Yes. This is my niece, um, Aya. She's starting as an intern in your company, today, I believe." The woman looked down at her sheets, up at Mina, and to the sheets again. "I don't seem to have any notice of an intern arriving today." She had her finger hovering over the security button. "Ma'am, maybe there's a mistake, because she was accepted a long time ago." Mina bit her lip. Maybe this wasn't going to work. "..Allright. I'll just have to believe you. I will take her upstairs to meet our CEO, doubtless he knows something about this." She stood and looked at Mina. "Well, come on, then. Hopefully we can catch him before he goes in for his meeting." She turned around and started to briskly walk towards the elevators. Mina grinned at Serenity and trotted after the secretary, praying for all she was worth. Once on the topmost floor, the secretary paused and turned around just outside the doors of Seto's office. "Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man. He will probably give you five minutes, tops. Don't say anything stupid, or you might not work at this corporation very long." Mina nodded in understanding. In short, she could say anything she wanted. Not like she worked here, anyways. The big oak door was opened and Mina ushered inside. She paused a minute, frowning nervously at the floor, then walked forward and took a seat in the chair in front of Seto's desk. He was writing something and didn't look up-Mina coughed meaningfully. "Yes, I know you're here. Wait a minute." "Seto-" She said, cutting herself off. She was likely to fling herself at him at nay moment. He looked up at her sharply. "Mina? What are you doing? And what are you doing here?" The papers were forgotten. He knew he had to apologize. "I-I.I had to see you! I'm really, really sorry, and I wanted to come back here and say that even if you don't forgive me, I'm.well, sorry." She stopped, biting her lip. "You came all the way here, just to say that?" She nodded. "And why?" He stood now and walked around his desk until he was facing her, hands behind his back, eyes skeptical. "Oh, Seto.Because I.." She searched around for the words-he stood and waited patiently. "Because I love you." She murmured softly, finally, looking up at him with eyes full of emotion. This startled him so much it snapped him out of his usually indifferent attitude. "No-no. You don't. You can't." He turned and started pacing, frowning. Mina shrunk back in her chair, and began to bite her nails. A nervous habit-one she hadn't had since she was five. "Why? No, don't answer that. No. You don't love me. I-I don't love you." He looked back at her-she was crying quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, looking for all the world like a lost little girl. He turned away, closed his heart. "What are you so afraid of?" Came the small voice, and he turned his head to look at her. "Is it me? Or is it knowing that loving someone means that you fully trust and believe in that person? You can't bring yourself to open your heart? Oh.. Seto." She trailed off, biting her lip, staring out the windows. A long silence passed-the two of them still like that-not moving at all. And then- "I should go." The defeated voice came-and she stood, looking at him, wanting to somehow reach out and hold him-but she couldn't. He turned around and watched her as she walked to the door-for the second time that day, and he suddenly realized that he really didn't want to lose her again, and that in fact he did love her. Mina, one hand on the doorknob, suddenly found a pair of strong arms around her from behind. "I lied." He said softly, and kissed her on the cheek. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: YouWHAT!

Chapter Sixteen: You.WHAT?!  
  
While Mina watched, Seto sent a message to his secretary over his COM system. He smiled at her as he said the words, and she found herself blushing madly. "Miss Fuumura, I'm taking the rest of the day off-If you need me, I'll be at home, allright?" The voice over the COM system said something in response, sounding very annoyed. Seto rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers, pressing the button again. "I'm not in the mood to argue right now- the meeting can wait, can't it? Ok. Good. Then I'm gone." He didn't bother to listen to her reply, just stood, snatched his coat off its hanger near the door, and paused, waiting for Mina, who was still standing quietly, biting her nails in shock. Home? Oh, he's not being suggestive, is he? Oh, God, I hope not! "What do you mean, home?" She demanded, stomping her foot. He paused and winked at her, and she blushed again. "What do I not mean?" "Gah...why do you do that." She didn't get to finish, however, because he had rolled his eyes and walked out the door. She squealed and ran after him, grabbed his sleeve, and tugged on it. "What about Mokuba??" He looked down at her, and put a finger under her chin, lifting it, and kissing her. "School. Aren't we forgetful ones?" He turned and kept walking-Mina had to jog to keep up with his long strides. "Hey, wait up, will you? I'm shorter than you! Can't walk as fast! You're-unbearable! Seto?? ARE YOU LISTENING??"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ushered her into the house and closed the door behind them-when he turned around she was already halfway up the stairs. "Hah. This way By the time you get up here, I might be at the top of the stairs!" He shook his head and smiled at her, following her upstairs. Another closed door, and he gathered her in his arms, kissing her passionately. He couldn't ever remember feeling this way. Mina, on the other hand, was nearly about to faint. Dad's going to kill me, was her only thought. Plus some others that we really shouldn't dicuss. Her good girl image was slipping fast, she knew. For some reason she didn't care. His breath hot on her neck, his hands on her back, his kisses, all combined to send her to a place where she knew no rules, no boundaries, no disapproving adults, because they knew that place too. "Seto. Maybe we're too young." She knew his answer. His hands were right there at her shirt buttons. "Mina. Don't make me wait." Just be careful, Mina. If he wants absolutely nothing to do with you, he could destroy a nice girl like you. Then again, if he really wanted something from you, he would get it-no problem But he loves me, she thought, and that makes it different.  
Hours later, Seto slowly pulled Mina close, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Tired?" She yawned. "No. Not really." "Liar." "You're no better off," She murmured sleepily, and he smiled into her hair. "What have I lied to you about recently?" "About loving me." "But that wasn't a lie." Mina turned over and looked at him solemnly. "Say that to my face, looking in my eyes, and mean it, Seto." He sighed in defeat and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I give. You're too good for me, Miss Mina." She looked fit to burst at being teased, and he laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" She demanded, eyes bright. "Nothing, nothing, don't you worry your pretty little head over it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. She gave a little sigh of half content and turned her back to him, listening for his heartbeat. "Are you going to go to the upcoming Duelist championship? There's a hefty prize, I hear," She said carefully, crossing her fingers. He let out a breath, thinking. "I don't know. Maybe. Yes, wait, I will. The corporation is." He paused, hesitating. "You can trust me, for God's sake, Seto." ".It's losing money, and quickly. In order to re-instate it's economical health I'll have to find a very free and generous source of money. So yes, I think I'll go." "Oh." She shifted and picked one of his hands up, turning her head so she could see the time on his watch. "Oh, God, Seto. It's almost three!!!!" He took a glance at his watch and sighed. "Oops, I guess." "Seto!" "Well? What am I supposed to say?" "Something like 'Oh no, we better get dressed before Mokuba comes-'" She was cut off by a loud door slamming downstairs. "Home." She squeaked, and jumped out of bed, holding the sheets up. Seto just watched her with an amused smile as she ran around, trying to find her various articles of clothing. "You would think someone had just lit a firecracker under your backside, the way you're running around." "Oh, you're not helping any! What would your brother say if he saw us in BED??? I don't care what's running through that head of yours, but there is no way I'm about to let your kid brother see me in bed with Kaiba Corp's CEO! Then, being innocent and all, he'll tell his friends, bless his heart, who'll tell their moms, and who'll tell the newspapers, and then everyone will know I slept with you! Not the sort of publicity you need right now!" She had just finished buttoning her shirt, and started tugging on her socks. Seto just shrugged and put on the shirt she threw at him. "And what about you?" Mina paused, tensing. And what about you? She balked at the words, trying to figure out what he was trying to get at here. Testing her, he was testing her! She cocked her head at him. "Seto, I'm not some sort of person who would pretend to fall in love with you just for money and publicity. I mean, am I?" He shook his head. "No. You aren't." She smiled easily, relaxing. "That's nice to know." They both sat in easy silence for a minute, while Seto threw on some pants. "Need a ride home?" "Um, I was thinking of going back to Serenity's." "Who's Serenity?" "My best friend! Serenity Wheeler? I, er, think you've met Joey. He's so funny-he has a crush on me, and thinks I don't know! He's such a nice guy." Seto's head snapped up in sudden interest. "He has a crush on you?" He demanded, eyes icy. Mina shrugged. "Yes, why? Oh, Seto, you're jealous, aren't you?" She stomped a foot, hands on her hips. "No! Not! The mutt couldn't get a girl to save his life." "Don't call him that! He's very nice!" "I can't believe you-he's so obviously below you." "You are jealous, you big teddy bear!" This last comment very obviously wounded Seto's pride. Atleast we're not in public, he thought. "That was juvenile." "You know you are." "." He decided to try a different approach. "I just don't want some mutt going after you, is all," he said, voice soothing. Mollified by this, she gave a little sound of approval. He began to relax. He was going to win this one. "I told you not to call him a mutt!" Maybe not.  
~**~~**~~**~  
  
Back at Serenity's, Mina and her best friend were sitting at the kitchen table playing card with Joey. "So. How'd it go?" Serenity cocked her head and glanced at her cards. "Awesome! I swear, I should listen to you more often. Go fish, Joey." He grudgingly drew a card. "Oh, hey, woah! Hey Serenity, got any fours?" "Hah! Go fish!" She grinned at him. Mina giggled. "I hate this game.." Joey muttered under his breath, and drew another card with a glance at his watch. Suddenly, he dropped his hand face up on the table, jumped up, and grabbed his coat. "Uh, sorry girls, I forgot I was supposed to meet the gang at the pizza place!!! I'll be back later!" He ran halfway out the door, leaving the two girls sitting at the table, staring at the hand of cards in slight shock. Joey ducked in, and grinned. "Oh, full house, I win!" With that, he ran back out again. They could hear him slamming doors as he raced through the house and out the door-and they shook their heads. Serenity grabbed Mina by the arm and stood, pulling her over to The Armchair. They both flopped down in it, slightly squashed, but happy as clams. "Ok, girl, so what happened?" Mina didn't quite hear this. She was- fantasizing-about the afternoon. "Hey, uh, Mina?" "Oh! Well, I got there, and we sort of had a little tiff, and then when I got up to walk away, he sort of stopped me, and, well, um, yeah." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Is that all? That can't be all. You were gone for too long! What'd you do, go out to dinner?" Serenity sounded disappointed. Dinner was boring. "Er, not exactly." "What, then?" "We sort of." She whispered the words in her friend's ear and cringed, waiting. One, two, "YOU---WHAT?!?!?" .three. Wish she wouldn't overreact so much!!! "Mina Pegasus, I cannot freaking believe you! You devil! Always going on about purity and such and such, then you go off and SLEEP with some CEO of a major company! Gah, do you even know how, like, influential he is? Ohmygod!!" She kept squealing for a while after, looking excited to death. Mina sat stone silent, slightly annoyed. She wouldn't have told if she knew her friend would have reacted this way. "Look-don't tell ANYONE. Not even Joey. Because Joey'll say something." "Yeah, fine." "I better be getting home, ok? My dad'll worry." "Okay! Bye! Call me, you seductress you!" Mina made a face at her friend and stood, grabbed her coat and shoes, put them on, and left the Wheelers' house, grabbed a bus and rode it until the end of the line-a block from her house. She paid her fare and got off, walked up her driveway whistling some silly tune, and opened the front door. A frenzy of packing met her eyes. "Eep!" She yelled as a butler nearly ran over her carrying a large suitcase. Her father looked out from over the stair railing. "Mina! Finally decided to come home, have you? Good! Go and pack your things-we're leaving for the island today!" "Er, what? Daddy, wait-we can't!" Her father raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" Mina was silent. "Er, nevermind." She hadn't said goodbye, was the problem. Seto would worry. She trudged up the stairs and to her huge room, to pack up her second life and go live it somewhere else for a month. Here we go again, was her mind's comment. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Lost, Lonely, and a l...

Chapter Seventeen: Lost, lonely, and a lake. Er, pond.  
  
He twisted and turned, unable in his distressed dream to awaken from the horrific slumber that held his mind captive, brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, sheets bunched up in balls, his fingernails digging little ridges in his palm. Seto Kaiba did not often have dreams like these-but at the beginning, as all nightmares go, this one had begun easily enough. All of his did. "No," She had said, "I don't understand." It was Mina, standing there, her outline vaguely blurry and her eyes deep and blue and impermeable. Ocean eyes, his dream self had thought. He had no idea what he had said to her, but the desolation written in her was something else. He'd never seen that kind of hurt in anyone. Some part of him relished it-and he recoiled from the frightful thought of hurting one of the two people he loved most in the world. What did I say? He took a step towards her, and reached a hand out, to take her by the arm and pull her close, but to his absolute horror, his hand went right through. He couldn't stand the accusing glare in her eyes. It was poison. "Why are you doing this to me?" She was crying now, hot tears of anger and pain and sadness. He recoiled, staring at his hand as if he had just realized he had one. My God. What did I do???? She looked behind herself suddenly, and gave a little scream, then began to run towards him, eyes wide and fearful and her hand was reaching for him suddenly and his was reaching for her.. Their fingers touched, and passed through each other. She screamed, a long, drawn out note of terror, and was engulfed by the blackness. Seto stood there, alone on one lonely spot of ground, staring after her, then he plunged into the darkness himself, oblivious of the danger. Mina. My Mina. "Mina??" He was standing on a heavily wooded path, the wind whipping his coat around him and then he heard the singing. Eerie and beautiful all at once. It was not Mina. Mina could not carry a note, he thought. Mina was imperfect and normal and safe. His drug. He started running, running towards the sound of the song, each step dragging and becoming harder, until he had come out of the woods and fell on his knees. She was there. On a cliff. "Mina.No." He breathed quietly, softly. She had her back turned to him. She was not the same. The clothes she wore were different, even, the usual tee and jeans replaced with a long, flowing dress, draping over her and flowing in the wind, making snapping sounds as the fabric caught and tore and whipped in the sway of the breeze. Seto stood. A careful step taken, then two, then three. He began his slow, cautious movement towards her, and when he was five feet away he whispered her name, and she turned in response to his voice, but she wasn't Mina. The eyes that held bottomless oceans of loss and broken dreams stared out at him--there were no pupils--their color a bright sea green. She was she, and she was not. "Come on, Mina." He whispered, licking his lips and bringing himself back from the shock her eyes had given him. "Come to me, little girl, and it'll be allright." He realized the sudden tremor in his voice. She smiled then, and turned, and reached a hand out to him, waiting for him. He took a step. And she fell. "Mina!!!!!" At the last moment he dove and his fingers caught air, and he was watching her plummet to whatever she was plummeting to, be it death, or hell, or thorns, and he wished he could plummet too, because he has failed to save her. His yell of despair pierced the night and shattered the calm with a broken ferocity that he had never felt..  
  
"HEY, SETO! WAKE UP!!! You're scaring meee!!" Seto sat up with a start, breathing quickly and shallowly. Mokuba was standing at the foot of his bed, frowning. "A-Are you okay?" His voice was thin and tremulous. It brought Seto back down to Earth. ".Yeah, Yeah. Bad dream. Need something?" "It's storming outside. Can I have a glass of water?" Mokuba pulled back the covers and slid in next to his brother, feeling better. He hated storms. "Seto?" "Mm?" "Where's Mina been?" Truth be told, the young CEO had no idea. She hadn't been by lately, and he hadn't seen her for three days. Tomorrow he was leaving for Duelist Kingdom. "I.don't know." He worried. He fretted and paced and thought and was distressed, because this was not like her. Sometimes he came home from a hard day of work and checked the answering machine, but she never called. Was it his fault, he wondered?  
*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Far away, in Duelist Kingdom, Mina was staring at a map and wondering where she took a wrong turn. "Oops," was her only comment, and she realized she had been looking at the map upside down. She turned it right side up, found her location, and began walking- Right into a pond. Well, almost. She stopped and balanced precariously on her tiptoes on the sharp bank, then forced herself to fall back. "Lord God Almighty!!!!!!!" She exclaimed, panting. "When.when did we put that in???!???" She scooted away from the sharp drop off into water and against a tree trunk, pulling out her map again. "This is so not fair. Watch me walk ten feet over that way and wind up back at the castle doors. Shit." She cursed under her breath, stood up and brushed off her jeans. "That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm finding someone who knows what they're doing!" She tore her map in half, threw it over her shoulder, and trudged to what remotely resembled a path, walking up it, scuffing her not-quite-so- white-anymore sneakers in the dust. "Huh? Mina? Is-is that you?" She looked up at the sound of the vaguely familiar male voice. Her eyes widened, and she ran and tackled the speaker. "Hah!!! JOEY!!! Oh God, I'm SO glad to see you!! I've been lost for HOURS." The blonde grinned and ran a hand through his hair, prying her off. "Well, actually, I'm sort of not much a help in that case, because I'm lost too." "Oh.shit." He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "You, er, don't happen to have a map, do you?" Mina smacked her forehead. "No. I tossed mine away. It wasn't helping. I nearly fell into a lake." "Pond." "Right." They both put their hands in their respective pockets and began wandering up the path. "How'd you get lost?" He asked. "Um!" She racked her brain for an excuse. "I, um, dunno. You?" "Turned around for a minute and the gang left. Hope they're not lost either." "The gang? You mean Yugi and Tea?" "Tristan and Bakura too." "Ah." "Where was the, uh, lake again?" "Pond." "Right." "Back there somewhere," she waved vaguely back behind them. "You know what?" "Hm?" Joey turned to look at her. "I'm betting if we keep walking, we'll eventually reach the shore, then we can ask somebody for a map." Mina grinned. "Sure. Considering any way you walk, you'll eventually reach shore, because this is an island." Joey laughed. "Right. And no more lakes." "Er, ponds." "Right." They grinned at each other and continued on their way, each thinking their thoughts. And not that far away, Seto Kaiba was stepping off the wooden planks of a ferryboat, sighing to himself. Here we go again. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Chapter Upon Which...

Chapter Eighteen: The Chapter Upon Which Princess Yuy ran out of Suitable Titles.  
"What do you mean 'Where's Joey'? He was right here when I last- Where's Joey?" Tristan's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead and slid his hand down his face. "Maybe we should backtrack. He could be on the road still," Yugi frowned slightly and looked behind them. "He probably took a wrong turn! I told him not to fall so far behind!" Tea sighed and tilted her head back to indicate the path behind them. "We better go back, then." "He can't have gone too far. It's not a very large island-maybe he met another duelist along the way," Bakura said encouragingly as they turned around and began to retrace their steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile: "I thought you said you knew this part of the island!" Mina picked bits of leaf and twig off of her sweater. "I never said I KNEW it, I said it looked FAMILIAR!" Joey unstuck his coat sleeve from a particularly large thorn bush. "You've got a really bad memory, Joey Wheeler. Worse than Seto." Too late she realized her mistake. "What? Worse than who?" "Erm. Nobody." She sped up walking so he wouldn't see her pinch herself. Stupid! Why'd you have to go and bring HIM into this? "No-ya just said something about Kaiba! Hey, what's going on with you two anyways?" He jogged up next to her and frowned at the spreading blush on her face. "Nothing. Noth-ing at all." Joey racked his brain and grinned most mischievously. "Oh? I saw you two out at dinner a week ago! How do you explain that?" He was making this up, of course. He had seen nothing of the sort. "W-What? When?? We thought nobody we knew was there!" She stopped and began to bite her nails. Joey's self-satisfied grin quickly changed to one of shock. "..I don't believe this!!" "Oh, um, please calm down!" "Why do all the jerks get all the nice girls? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" "Jo-ey! Stop! Not only are you making a LOT of noise, but you're also making yourself look like an idiot!" And this was the way Tristan, Yugi, and Tea found them. "Yo! Joey!" Tristan called, and Joey snorted a reply-still indignant. "And, uh, hi Mina!" Mina forced a smile. "Hi guys!" She yelled, trying vainly to get Joey to turn around-he was stubbornly turning his back on her, nose up in the air, arms crossed firmly across his chest. "Gah! Can't believe this!" "Will you stop repeating that over and over??" Finally, Mina gave up and turned her back to Joey, crossing her arms firmly across her chest as well and putting on her most stubborn face. "You're such a-a-a... MULE, Joey Wheeler!!!!!" "Well, you're in a relationship with SETO KAIBA!!!" "ATLEAST HE HAS BRAINS!!!" "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN????" "FIGURE IT OUT!!!!" Both lapsed into an electric silence, muscles tense. Bakura, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were just sort of.standing there. "Okay-what's going on?" Tristan finally asked, hand on his forehead. Joey scowled and turned to face the group. "She," he pointed to Mina, who was glaring at him, "is going out with Seto Kaiba!" "Oh, is that all?" Tea asked, doing a good job at hiding her surprise. She walked in between Mina and Joey and put her hands on her hips. "I don't see that as a very good reason for an argument," she stated firmly, looking pointedly at Joey. "It wouldn't have become one if he hadn't spazzed." Mina said, dropping her arms to her sides. "And thanks for yelling it for the entire island to hear, Joey," she added grumpily. Joey made a face at her and she made it right back, and Tea sighed. "Now that we've found you, Joey, we should get going. Why don't you come with us, Mina?" She asked, firmly pushing Joey in the direction of Tristan. Mina hemmed and hawed for a minute, then shook her head. "I better not. I'm supposed to-meet someone at the docks." Joey muttered something under his breath at this comment. Yugi smiled at Mina, and nodded. "Allright, but if you need someone to travel with, just look us up!" Mina smiled brightly. "Thanks, Yugi." She waved to the group, stuck her tongue out at Joey, and walked up the path and around a bend. Now everyone knows, thanks to Mr. Wheeler. I better hurry to the docks, I hope I didn't miss him!!! She picked up a jog, fingers subconsciously closing over the ring on a chain around her neck as she ran.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pegasus looked out the window of his extremely large dining room and frowned. It had been a while since he had checked on Mina-almost an hour. He pressed a button on the table and a large screen rolled down from the ceiling. "Locate Mina Pegasus," he stated easily, and the computer zoomed in on a jogging Mina, brought up several profile pictures and vital statistics. Pegasus looked at his daughter as she ran and smiled. "Now where is she running to?" He frowned again, and then got an idea. "Locate.Seto Kaiba." The computer took a minute to shift locations and find Seto, then zoomed in and brought up all his info. Pegasus sighed slightly-they were still at it? He rolled his eyes and switched off the screen, and it zipped itself back up into its ceiling space. "I'll have to do some. planning, won't I?" He snapped his fingers, and immediately a man in a black suit appeared. "Sir!" "Yes.Gather the squad. Find me. Keith Howard and his little minions." When the guard nodded and ran off, Pegasus inwardly laughed. It seemed to be the wrong way to go, but he was a master planner. And his plans. Never failed. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Men on Missions!

Chapter Nineteen: Men on Missions!  
  
Keith Howard was not pleased. He had been having lunch when several of Pegasus's burly minions hauled him and the rest of his gang to the castle. Now, sitting in a comfy chair in Pegasus's office, he contented himself with thinking obscene thoughts-for now. "Ah. So glad to see you arrived so promptly!" The silver haired man walked in and to his desk, sitting in his swiveling office chair. Some part of his mind twitched with a younger Mina whirling around in that chair, giggling. He returned to the present and folded his hands importantly, narrowing his eyes and sizing up "Bandit" Keith Howard. Pegasus had dealt with him before; Keith had an enormous ego and tried to get his way by any means possible. The silver haired duelist severely disliked asking Bandit Keith for help, but this was an extreme hypothetical. He hadn't counted on this.interesting complex of events. With one look at his daughter after she had come home from 'a friend's' (as she so delicately put it), he knew what had went on, and he wasn't pleased. Pegasus cleared his throat and looked around the room. The one that looked like a walking zombie was there, and the one with the strange neon hair fetish. He snorted-it was lime green this time. "Well? What're we here for?" Keith Howard crossed his arms and glared across the desk at Pegasus. Pegasus was undaunted by this seemingly juvenile display of carelessness, and he dismissed it with a raised eyebrow. "I hate to ask you for help, but a certain.problem has arisen, and I need you to play a part in my plan." Keith Howard grunted, looking around, losing interest. He either has the attention span of a flea, or is trying to show off to his buddies, thought Pegasus, and drummed his fingers on the desk. "The problem has a name," he continued, more than a little irritably. When this received no reply, he coughed sharply and Keith leisurely looked at him again. "My daughter seems to have a small crush on Seto Kaiba-" "-And you want us to beat up the guy for yah, right?" Finished lime- green-fetish-boy for him. Keith silenced him with a meaningful glare. "Actually," Pegasus said sourly, "I knew you wouldn't be able to 'beat him up', (as you so quaintly put it), so I think your best bet is to somehow turn him against Mina. What I want you to do is find her, kidnap her, and make sure she doesn't see Kaiba for the rest of the tournament. Simple enough?" "Hm. What's in it for us?" Keith asked casually, looking mildly intrigued. "And what if Kaiba jumps in and rescues her?" Pegasus gave him a thin lipped smile, which Keith particularly didn't like-it made him feel like he were a child that was having a hard math problem explained. "Money, I suppose. And if Kaiba ruins things, I have backup plans. So get to work, before she gets to the docks." It wasn't a request or a statement, it was a command. Keith stood, as did his minions, and they gave little secret nods, half smiles to each other. Of course they would do it, just their own way. They turned and walked out. Pegasus gave a sigh of utter disgust. "I do hope I never have to negotiate with those.people.again. I think I might be losing my touch," He muttered, sinking back in his chair and turning around so he could look out his office window. He could only hope they would stay true to their word. If they hurt Mina, though, he would go down there and personally wring their necks.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina slowed to a walk as she neared the docks, not from excitement, but from fatigue. I.am.REALLY.out of shape!!! She panted for a minute, then straightened. She could hear the voices of disembarking duelists as they oohed and aahed over the island, but she couldn't hear anything which sounded vaguely like a disapproving snort. Maybe he was gone? No, she told herself, he was here. He had said he would come, and this was the only ferry arriving today, so... Mina shrugged lightly, and decided to take a chance. Not like anyone around her knew her, anyways. She came to the end of the path and stood out on the sunlit grass, suddenly surrounded by a whirling center of activity. Humbled by the utter confusion, she made her way to the edge of the docks and stood on tiptoe, vainly trying to see the heads of the crowd. No good- she was too short. Damn! And then she saw it-a flash of a trenchcoat, a gleam of icy blue in the eyes. From where she was, she couldn't get to him, so she edged around the people and next to the woods again, then picked up a sprint. "Se--!!" She never finished, as a pair of hands darted out from the shadows of the trees and snatched her mid-stride, leaving Seto to whirl around at the beginning of his name, wondering. Funny, that had sounded like Mina. He shrugged and picked a path into the woods, and took it. He had work to do-Mina wasn't here, and he wasn't about to chase after a figment of his imagination. He was a man on a mission. 


	20. Chapter Twenty: I'll Kick Your Ass!

Chapter Twenty: I'll kick your ass!!  
  
As Mina was being pulled back into the forest, her mind vaguely sifted through thoughts of who it could be, but her search resulted in nothing. And it certainly came to nothing when a bottle of chloroform was waved under her nose and she fell limply into unconsciousness.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And we're just supposed to keep her here?" "Yeah." "That's stupid, she'll freak!" "We'll handle it." Mina's eyelashes fluttered slowly open, and as she slipped back into the world of the awake, the first speaker turned and looked down at her. "She's sort of small for a fifteen year old, isn't she?" He stated. Mina resisted her sudden urge to giggle. The guy had neon green hair, for God's sake! "I'm just the right size, thank you," She stated, sitting up with a hand on her forehead. "Can I go home now?" "Sorry kid. Got to keep you here-" Keith grinned a rather malicious smile. Mina sighed. "Why? You gonna ransom me, or something?" Her hand strayed to her right wrist, where she wore her communicator. It was gone. Her eyes widened momentarily, and she looked up-now that the blasted thing was gone, she had no way to call her father! Keith nodded. "Basically. We were told to keep you away from that Kaiba guy-but whatever. Might as well earn a few extra bucks, right?" He shrugged. "Keep an eye on her, I'm going out." He turned and walked away. "Wait!!" Mina jumped up suddenly, and tried to run after Keith. Two pairs of hands stopped her suddenly, and the whiplash almost sent her to the ground. "My dad hired you??? To keep me and Seto apart?" Keith shrugged without turning around. "Smart kid," He commented, and walked out of sight. Mina looked devastated beyond belief-she relaxed slightly, and the hands let go. Dragging herself over to the dueling platform, she pulled herself up on one edge and sighed softly, feeling very betrayed. He can't be right, I don't think Daddy would ever do something like that! That's something only.cruel people do. Why does he want me to stay away from Seto? The guy with the green hair shifted from foot to foot, watching bones sort through his deck, casually looking up at Mina from time to time. "Um, wanna duel while we wait?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable. Mina paused. And looked up. "I'm gonna kick your ass," She said, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she smiled and wiped them off on her sleeve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto sighed and leaned against the biggest tree in the clearing, looking at the small wristwatch-like object in his hand. It had.Mina's name on it. But she wasn't here, was she??? He turned it on and began to fiddle with the control panel, finally turning on the homing switch one way or another. "Locate operator." The computer buzzed and whirred for a minute, then finally brought up a small, hologram of a map, a bright flashing dot smack dab where Mina was. "Hello, what's this?" Seto muttered under his breath, zooming in and squinting so he could read the tiny words next to the dot. It stated the exact coordinates. Seto snorted. Mina was here, then. He put the communicator in his pocket and did an about face. He would find her, then. There was no point to what he was doing now-that is, walking around aimlessly-and he had wanted to see her, anyways. He began walking, taking a self-made path through the woods to his left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Send $10,000 dollars in cash, to ensure the safe return of your daughter. This was how the letter ended; needless to say, Pegasus wasn't happy in the least. He fed the letter into his shredder. "Good thing I planned ahead, isn't it?" He smiled to himself, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina grinned and twirled around in a circle. "I told you, didn't I? Told you I'd win!" The green haired boy stared at his cards, then at his missing life points, and looked as if he was about to curse. "...." Keith had watched the last bit. "Not bad. Of course, your father is Pegasus." Mina snorted. "As if that has anything to do with it. He didn't teach me to duel." Keith could care less. He waved a hand. "Well, sorry sorry, but it's time to tie you up or something-we need to make this look authentic, don't we?" Mina twitched. Ropes? No, no, not going to happen. Sorry. Uh uh. She backed up as several henchmen which she hadn't noticed before came toward her with ropes. "No-um, I'll just stay here, please, no ropes." She said uncomfortably, but they kept coming. Keith was about to give the order when- "Stop." Mina's head snapped up, and her eyes caught his. "Mina-move out of the way," was all Seto said, as he cracked his knuckles. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One: In summarySeto beats...

Chapter Twenty One: In the summarized words of my loyal readers: --"Seto beats the living crap out of Keith"  
  
Mina complied as quickly as she could, ducking off to the side as she heard fist connect with face. She cringed; very glad she wasn't in the gang's place right now. But boy, was she ever relieved! You found me.I knew you would. Hands suddenly snatched her from her spot, but this time, she screamed. As muffled as the sound was, Seto dropped the collar of his current victim and looked up. Keith had Mina by her neck, a hand over her mouth. "Jerk," growled Seto, jaw tensing. And then something happened that surprised everyone. "Lemme go!" Yelled Mina, jamming her heel onto Keith's toe, and biting down on his hand at the same time. He gave an astonished cry and let go suddenly, sending Mina tumbling to the ground. She ducked as Seto tackled Keith, pinning him to the ground-a hand on his throat. "You deserve to die, you lowdown son of a bitch." He punched with his free hand, accentuating each new curse word with a fresh hit. Mina looked afraid. "Seto-no-stop!" She ran and grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him from swinging it again. "Mina-this guy just kidnapped you, was about to tie you up, maybe even hurt you. Let me just finish this-" "No!" "Don't be stupid." "I won't let you hurt him anymore! I think he's learned his lesson by now, Seto. I'm ok, really! Come on..." She tugged at his arm, and he stood up reluctantly. "Are you sure you're allright?" She nodded. Shaken up, a little scared, yes, but hurt? Not in the least. "Now that that's settled-what are you doing here?" Mina froze. Oops. Hadn't planned on that question. "I'm, an, uh, eliminator!" She suddenly said, showing him her right hand, which sported a bright red Duelist's glove. "Ah," He said, looking as if he didn't believe her. "And you didn't bother to tell me?" ".Oh, wow, look, is that a cardinal?" She suddenly skipped out of the cave and looked into the forest, hoping she was convincing enough. Sure, it was a lousy way to get out of a question, but she wasn't great at spur-of- the-moment things. "It was blue," he said flatly, and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at her skeptically. She giggled nervously. "Oh, was it? It looked red to me! Gomen!" She racked her brain for excuses. And she had been doing so well, too! Why'd he have to go and push it? "Whatever. Let's go." He turned and walked in the direction he had appeared from, carefully trodding on every gang member. "Oh, I found this. I think it's yours." He tossed the communicator over his shoulder, and Mina caught it, and looked at it. "Hey! Thanks! I was wondering where this went!" She put it on and adjusted it happily, not bothering to think about what the small computer might have told him. He didn't bother to think about upsetting her. Mina was instead thinking of all the possible reasons why Seto was acting the slightest bit angry. It had to be her reluctance to answer him- that was the only thing that would really get under his skin, she decided. "Seto, you're not angry, are you?" He looked very much it. "No, I'm not," he said, stopping and turning around to look at her. "Come on, we've got to go find Yugi." "What? Why?" "Because I have a competition to win, can't have you." He didn't know how to put this delicately. "Can't have me what? Being a burden? Is that it?" "No, no, that's not it!" "Then what?" "..Nevermind." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "Whenever we're in a remotely public place, you just clam up and refuse to show any affection towards me whatsoever! You will not melt! The world will not throw tomatoes at you! Read my lips, Seto: It. is. okay. to. show. emotion. " With that, Mina crossed her arms firmly across her chest and sat down on a fallen tree, scowling at her shoes. Seto stood silent for a minute. "It's not as easy for me as you may think, okay? If you want emotion, go date Yugi. Or the mutt." He turned around and began to walk, knowing that had been the wrong thing to say. He glance behind himself from out of the corner of his eye-she was still scowling at the ground, but he could see her lower lip trembling, and he felt like smiling at the way she was trying so hard not to cry. I won't show him he's won, she thought. "Ugh. Mina, don't cry, please." "I'm not crying!" She gave a defiant sniffle, frowning. Seto sighed and walked back, sitting down by her. "Come on, then." He wrapped her in his arms, sighing diplomatically. Maybe he really was going soft. Or maybe he was just beginning to return to normal. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Enter some sap, some...

Chapter Twenty Two: Enter some sap, a fluffy bunny rabbit, and a whole lot of walking.  
  
"I'm okay, don't need to cuddle me," Mina grumpily muttered, and Seto gave a sigh. "First you complain about not being cuddled enough and now you want me to get away?" "I'm supposed to be mad at you, you aren't helping." "I'm sorry, then." With that, he turned her head and kissed her. Melting a bit around the edges, Mina relaxed, leaning on his shoulder slightly, looking at particularly fluffy rabbit that had just bounced into the clearing. "Why can't I go with you? I'll be a cheerleader, come on, please?" "Not safe," he stated bluntly, shaking his head. "What do you mean?" "Look, Mina. Didn't you hear? Your dad has people following your every move. If you're seen with me, you might get in serious shit. No, I'm not letting you come. End of story, no more discussion." Mina pouted. She sniffled. She glared. Nope-he wasn't going to give in this time. "Whatever." She said bitterly, standing. "Let's go." Seto rolled his eyes and stood as well, picking up her knapsack and handing it to her. He was sorry, but he wasn't about to let her fall into a danger zone because of his needs. He gave a shrug and followed her, his long strides kept in check to match her short, terse, brisk ones. Mina was peeved. Who did he think she was, some little kid? She could take care of herself! But, she thought guiltily, you were really scared back there. What would have happened to you if Seto hadn't come along? What if he hadn't found your communicator? What if he had never fallen in love with you? And this little question-this 'What if?'-was the very beginning of the deeply widening chasm between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"-So I was wondering if I could come with ya'll?" Mina finished, shifting her weight nervously. Seto had decided not to come with her, he knew it would start something and his time was too limited to bicker. Tea grinned and nodded. "Sure, why not? It's okay with you guys?" The boys voiced their agreement, and Mina looked relieved. "Oh, thanks! I'll try not to get in ya'll's way!" Happily, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, and the group noticed the glove on her hand. "Hey, you're a duelist?" Joey asked excitedly, forgetting he was supposed to be angry with her. "Um, yes, well, not really-" Mina stuttered, eyes wide as she looked for an answer. She couldn't feed them the one she fed Seto, then she would have to duel one of them and they would recognize her cards from her father's old deck. (He had updated it since.) "Just something I picked up," she concluded. Joey looked disappointed. "Ah well.." He trailed off, hand vaguely behind his head. Then he remembered. "How's Seto dearest? Did you bat your eyelashes at him?" Mina wanted to smack him; you could almost imagine the universal thought bubble over Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi's heads. Here we go again, it stated flatly. "No, I didn't 'flutter my eyelashes' at him, you oaf. I haven't fluttered my eyelashes at anyone recently, and if you cared enough to take the time to learn more about people you like, then maybe you wouldn't have such noticeable girl problems!!" She snorted, glaring out at him from under her bangs. No one had ever mocked her like that, she thought. And he better not do it again. She didn't have to put up with this! "You know what?" Joey stepped up to her, looking her in the eyes, their noses were almost touching. She didn't back down. (Though how she wanted to!) "What?" She spat back, eyes unsure. This was unlike Joey. She had always known him as the friendly brotherly figure, and the anger she saw in his eyes scared her. With Seto.well, with him the harsher emotions weren't half as surprising. "You've changed, Mina, he's changed you. And I don't like you this way." "I'm just the same! Don't bring Seto into this, this is about your obvious lack of commitment!!!" But still, his words struck home. She had noticed it too, she was quieter, even moody sometimes. Just the way she had rubbed off on Seto-he smiled more now, he was kinder in some ways, although his annoying aloofness was ever present-he had rubbed off on her. Did she mind it? Not really. But it bothered some of her friends. He merely gave her a knowing smile and turned to walk away, everyone else looking uncomfortably at the ground. Don't walk away from me, Joey Wheeler! Giving a little sigh of displeasure, she followed the group after Joey. I hope this isn't a very long competition. And she fingered the ring on the chain, wondering what would happen if she tried it again. Just this once. Her own way. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Upon the Subject o...

Chapter Twenty Three: Upon the subject of the ring.  
  
It was originally a legendary jewel; hidden supposedly in the deepest ocean trench. An Ancient Egyptian king demanded this magic jewel-rumored to give its user supreme power to use magic-for his soon-to-be bride, a wedding present. It took a while (It was a pretty deep trench, hey, can't blame 'em.), but eventually the stone was retrieved and presented hurriedly to the Pharaoh. Why wasn't it ever stolen? Simple. The stone cast a heavy and deadly curse upon all those who touched it. The first man to hold it in his hands mysteriously drowned himself in the ocean that very night, the caravan bringing it back to Egypt was destroyed completely by a surprisingly violent sandstorm, leaving only one survivor, who handed off the jewel to the next person in line and fell down immediately, struck dead by heart failure. He was a very young man, with no signs of disease before. When the brilliant blue gem arrived at the palace, the Pharaoh presented it to his queen, who took to wearing it on a ring. Soon after, however, she became ill with a deadly virus, and died. Filled with grief, the Pharaoh ordered the ring to be tossed into the treasury, where it remained for the five next generations, until it was stolen one warm summer night. It was passed through many hands, leaving a wake of death behind it-then it finally reached the hands of an influential sorceress in the next generation of the Pharaoh's court. This sorceress saw the danger in the ring, and the jewel it so brilliantly held, and she bewitched it, giving up her soul, and rendering it useless except for one thing. The vengeful soul of the sorceress still lives in the ring, and whenever someone puts the ring on their finger, it empowers them to take complete control of another's soul. However, after each use, a bit of the wearer's soul is engulfed into the ring forever, eventually claiming the person entirely. Pegasus bought the ring at an auction several years ago, and-finding no use in it for himself-gave it to Mina, who promptly put it on and discovered its dangers. The ring's first victim after a millennia or so was a girl named Susannah Buehler, she was a senior in high school when Mina was a freshman. Mina had been talking to her, when she absentmindedly slipped on her new ring and brushed hands accidentally with Susannah. Suddenly, she was sucked into the girl's mind, and a strange feeling overtook her, as if there was some other voice governing her thoughts. The girl's soul fought back, and the force in Mina powered her so much she couldn't stop herself until Susannah's soul was nearly shattered. And then Mina was suddenly back out in the real world, afraid, terrified, lost. And partly gone. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She never put it on again, but the power it offered was intoxicating, and she liked the reassurance it gave her. And later that day, as she sat with her back to a tree, staring at the moon, she mulled several things over, among them the day's events and how she would go about using the ring. The dark thoughts that flittered about in her mind bothered her, and she pushed them aside, mulling over her last encounter with Seto. She was just getting to the bit where he had talked to her, when it smacked her full in the face. "Look, Mina. Didn't you hear? Your dad has people following your every move. If you're seen with me, you might get in serious shit. No, I'm not letting you come. End of story, no more discussion." "Oh God!!" She said, jumping up suddenly. "He knows, oh God, he knows!! He knows who my dad is, damn, damn, damn!!!" She very nervously began to pace around, heart racing. This was not good. So that was why he had been mad! Because she had been lying to him! Oh, and he knew!! "Serenity, I need to call Serenity," She murmured to herself and ran back to where the rest where sleeping, pouncing on Joey and shaking him awake. He sat up with a start, looking around wildly. "Wha? Huh? AHHH!!! Oh, it's you Mina. God, don't do that!" "Joey, Joey, I need to borrow your phone, now, it's an emergency, please?" He gave her an exasperated look and unzipped the bottom part of his sleeping back, getting up, finding his coat, and rummaging around in the pockets. "Why? It's eleven thirty at night, Mina-no one with sense is awake.." As if to prove his point, he gave a wide yawn, and handed her his phone. "Just put it back in the pocket when you're done." And without waiting for an answer to his question, he flopped back onto his sleeping back and covered his head with the pillow. Mina would have giggled-but she was in a hurry. She quickly dialed Serenity's private phone line and walked back to where she had been before; looking at the moon. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered the persistent ringing. "Serenity?! I need help. Now." "Mina.Are you nuts? It's eleven thirty at night. no one with sense is awake." Mina could just imagine her friend staring at her digital clock in disbelief. She smiled despite the urgency of the situation, forcing herself to breathe evenly. "I know, I know, but this is important!" "What in the world could be important enough to keep you-who conks out every night at exactly nine-up until midnight??" "Oh, oh, Serenity, he KNOWS." "Who? Knows what?" "Seto knows daddy is my daddy!!!" "Silly, of course he knew you had a dad. How are you here if you hadn't had one at some point?" "Nononononononono!!!! He knows my dad is, well, you know who!! I think he's mad that I lied to him!!" "Oh, Mina.That's...not good." "I know," wailed the little blonde on her end of the line. On hers, Serenity sat up, rubbing her temples. "Look, you just have to catch up with him and tell him you're sorry! It's not that big of a deal. He would have figured it out in the end anyways, he's not an idiot!" Mina wondered briefly if it was anywhere near that easy. "I don't think he's that happy-go-lucky-oh-sure-you-lied-to-me-but- I'm-okay-with-that kind of guy!" "He'll live, trust me. It's the ultimate test of a relationship-if he trusts you, he'll forgive you. Can I go back to bed now?" "....Yeah.I guess." The tone of our heroine was melancholy and downtrodden, and her friend smiled slightly in her dark room. "Look, don't worry, it'll be fine. Give my brother his phone back, and go to bed, so you won't be a walking zombie. And look in the front left pocket of your knapsack, I put some chocolate in there for you!" "You're.so great. Dunno what I'd do without you." "Hey, that's what best friends are for, right?" "Yeah.G'night, Serenity." "G'night, Mina. Kiss Joey for me!" Mina heard the line click, and she sighed at the phone in her hand, turned it off, and returned it to its spot in the jacket pocket, somehow managing to not awaken anyone in the process; considering she knocked over several noisy rocks and stepped on quite a few insistently loud sticks. As she climbed into her sleeping bag by Tea's, she reassured her thumping heart. It'll all be okay. He'll understand. But.she still remembered ever so vividly the last time she had told herself that. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Here we go, ready n...

Chapter Twenty Four: Here we go, ready now?  
Seto was having a very good time-well, a good time for Seto, after all. He had seven or so starchips already, and the duelists were pathetically easy to beat in his opinion. He had a sudden urge to duel Yugi, but resisted it, knowing Mina would be there. Not that he was avoiding her, mind you, but it was better they stayed apart for now. He had to cure himself of constantly needing her by his side-it wasn't good for him. People were starting to call him soft, for God's sake! He wondered briefly if Mina would be there when he dueled Pegasus. She hadn't seemed to realize it at the moment when he said it so casually, but he knew she had gotten it by now. Mina wasn't an idiot-it just took some time for particular things to sink in. And maybe it was better that way, who knew? As he walked along the forest paths leisurely, he thought about Joey. Was it such a good idea to leave Mina with him? She said Joey had a crush on her-he wouldn't try anything, would he? Seto, in all respects, regretfully submitted to that little nagging feeling of jealousy and mistrust that had been tugging at him since the other day; asking him constantly if Mina ever really meant what she said about loving him. If she wondered about him too. If she needed him like he needed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere close by, Mina was discovering for the first time the awful experience of waking up early in the morning and discovering you had slept on a rock all night. "Ow," She whined, sitting up and rubbing her lower back, feeling very sorry for herself. Bakura, Tristan, and Yugi were already up and going about breakfast making, Tea was just beginning to open her eyes, and Joey. Well, Joey was sprawled out, snoring loudly, about five feet from where he had begun. Mina giggled, stood and crouched on her heels by him. "Hey-Joey-wake up, you're making a racket!" He jumped awake and sat up so suddenly she was toppled over onto her backside. "AHHHHH!!" His eyes were wide and startled for a moment or two, then he turned to look at her and realized where he was. "Oh, Mina, geez, didn't I tell ya not ta do that?!" "Ow," whined Mina in response, dolefully thinking of the nice black bruise she would have on her bottom to match the one on her back. "Sorry. Just thought you might like to wake up and stop snoring loud enough to wake people halfway across the world." "I don't snore," He denied irritably, a red blush spreading on his cheeks. "Whatever!" She giggled and pulled herself up, stretching briefly before going to roll up her sleeping bag. Joey meanwhile stared at the sky and blinked slowly, trying to wake up properly, muttering various things about silly girls and the sun rising too early. Breakfast was eaten slowly, with each person enjoying the others company, and things were packed up slowly; decks were reviewed a final time before the day's journey began. Mina sifted leisurely through hers away from the others, hesitating on "The Aqua Spirit", brushing her fingertips briefly over the girl's sadly smiling face, the magic water droplet, the veil behind her head. As if to reassure herself it would be with her, she pocketed it instead of leaving it in the deck with the rest, which she tucked into her knapsack among various snacks, chocolate, and books. "Hey, Mina! Come on, we're going now!" someone called from the clearing, and she jumped up, grabbed her bag, and raced through the trees. "Wait for me, guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus sighed happily. This was working out so nicely-people were so wonderfully predictable. Of course, his was a plan based completely on emotions and luck, and even a certain amount of weather was involved. He had counted on Mina to wave her hands around so much her communicator would fly off, and he had counted on Seto's curiosity to mostly anything digital when he had picked it up. He had planned for Mina's name to flash first thing on the screen, her full name. He had known Seto would appear and rescue Mina, and that he would be angry and would drop subtle hints, but Mina wouldn't recognize them until later. And he counted on the jealousy. But now, the main thing was Joey. Would he or would he not play his part in this game correctly? The success of Pegasus's plan depended on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like it's about to rain," remarked Bakura casually, looking at the sky. Yugi nodded. "We should find somewhere to stay until it's over," he said worriedly. Mina hurriedly nodded her agreement and she and Tea scooted closer to the group. Joey puffed his chest up slightly, showing off in front of the feminine part of the group. "Nah, a lil' water never hurt anybody!"  
  
This point was quickly nixed when it started to rain so heavily they couldn't see three inches in front of their noses. "Okay, I'm getting wet, hurry, let's find someplace to wait it out!" Joey yelled through the downpour, and Mina laughed, grabbing onto his sleeve and blindly following him through the rain like falling pieces of glass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Seto was caught mid-stride by the sudden cloudburst, and he jogged leisurely to a small patch of forest which had thickly overhanging branches so tightly interwoven that it was quite snug on the forest floor. He didn't hear two pairs of feet duck into the same clearing of sorts on the other side of the hedge that separated it. And if he only knew how life altering the next few hours would be.. 


End file.
